Behind the Broken Bars
by OMG no way911
Summary: When Angel freaks out on a trip to Seattle, her family wonders if there's a story behind it ... Or if something is trying to hurt her?


Behind the Broken Bars  
Summary: When Angel freaks out at a random stranger on a trip to Seattle, her family wonders if there's a story behind it.

Esme pov

I sat in the car, with Carlisle, jasper,and angel. Angel was tapping her foot nervously.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" I say, and she looks up.

"Nothin." She says looking down smiling.

"Seth? Oh I'm sure you can be without him for the car ride there." I say turning back around to a now smiling Carlisle. "Mom!" She says looking down again. I chuckle, at least she finally found happiness.

"Aww c'mon sis, it's like an hour drive there, an you've been texting him this ENTIRE time." He says throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at her.

"Hey! You've been texting Alice this entire time too!" She says throwing it back at him.

"Oh yeah?! Your not the one who has to feel your emotions 'flutter' every time he sends you a text!" He says making the quote signs with his fingers.  
She huffs, and looks at her phone smiling again. Jasper rolls his eyes at her.  
Even if it was with a wolf, I'm glad she is happy. He always smiles at me. He never pushes her to do things she's uncomfortable with, and when they walk in, he always has this fond look in his eyes whenever he looks at her.

"Where are we going anyway? You never told anyone." She asks, I just now notice she has a dark grey t-shirt on underneath a black jacket. Hmmm... Well seth did sleep here last night. Although I know they didn't do any of that though.

"We're going to Seattle for the Fourth of July. Fireworks." Carlisle says looking in the mirror back at her.  
She looks at me then smiles.

"Cool." I smile back.

"Did ja hear that sis, fireworks! But I'm sure you'd be having some of your own too huh?" He says wriggling his eyebrows, and making exploding noises with his hands and mouth.  
"Jasper leave her alone." Carlisle says but laughing still.  
We pull into a parking lot, and as soon as we park she gets out, and swiftly walks to Seth, who kisses her on the cheek. She looks down smiling. Seth then continues to kiss her on the cheek, making her look down very shyly.  
He smiles fondly at her, and intertwines his hand with hers kissing it. She smiles softly at him and trails behind jake with Nessie on his shoulders.

"They're so cute." I say to Carlisle who shakes his head smiling. He still is not totally okay with it.  
We head down the block, and begin to walk towards the fireworks.  
When we get there, and see the sparkling colors, Carlisle wraps me in his arms.

I look over and see Angel and Seth kissing and holding hands.  
I sigh and Carlisle kisses the top of my head.  
The fireworks end and we walk to a cafè where Nessie Jake and Seth get food. Angel, Nessie, Seth and Jake sit down at a table. While the rest of us sit a a nearby bar. The place is deserted it looks like.

Nessie POV

A waiter walks up and starts to take our order. Well jake and me, Seth and auntie Angel are laughing and seth keeps kissing auntie angel's cheek making her laugh, and look down.  
"We'll both have the hamburger with fries." Jake says and I nod my head.  
"And for them?" The waiter says writing down our order.  
Seth barely looks up and mumbles. "I'll have whatever they're having." He says in between kissing Angel. She laughs and looks up at the waiter. She freezes, her whole body stiffens. Her eyes grow wide, and she has Seth's arm in a death grip.  
"What's wrong babe?!" Seth mumbles, rubbing her back.  
She doesn't say anything just breaths out as the waiter disappears.  
Seth walks her to the bar, and brings her to grandma and grandpa.  
I hear my family whispering when my food comes.  
We eat quickly, and walk to the cars.

Seth pov

I'm freaking out I mean freaking out! She's never been like this before, I feel so helpless. We don't know what's wrong with her. She keeps mumbling something, but we can't understand what it is. She has this dull look in her eyes and she's continually shaking her head. It's like she's confused and she's trying to sort it out. Edward is only seeing a man that looks like the waiter in her head. It's weird, and we don't know why she freaked out about it. I mean, you'd think she would be explaining.  
"Seth you'd better ride with us. You can help us calm her down." Esme says, very nervously. I help her to the car, and she hugs her knees to her chest. I feel so helpless, it's killing me to see her like this!  
"Seth..." She whispers then starts shaking and grabs my arm again.  
"Shh shh Ang it's okay I'm here I'm here. I won't leave, I won't leave." I say softly rubbing her arms and kissing her head.  
I heave a frustrated sigh as she starts mumbling again.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Esme smiling softly at me. I smile back at her, and she looks at angel.  
"What do you think this is about?" I ask them brushing the hair out of angels face.  
"We think it has something to do with her past." Carlisle mumbles speeding towards the house. We had pulled into their driveway, and were just pulling into the front.  
I notice its pouring outside, so I take off my sweatshirt and pull it over angel. Pulling the hood over her confused face I help her out. She still clings to me, I swear if whoever did this to her is still alive,  
I will rip them to shreds.  
We all sit down and for awhile, no one moves. She gradually loses the dull look in her eyes, though she still grips my arm in a death hold.  
Bella and Edward took Nessie to Charlie and my mom's house. Jake still stays to help though.

"Seth...?" She says in a broken whisper. I gently put my hand on her neck and lean my head against hers slowly.  
"I'm here. I'm here." I say gently rubbing her arm. Suddenly she leaps into my arms, crushing me into a hug. I take her small form, and gently rub soothing circles on her back. She draws in a shaky breath and nuzzles into my neck. I can't help but shiver a little at this.  
"I have to tell you something. All of you." We all nod and mentally prepare for the worst.

She looks somewhat normal now, she just won't let go of my arm. I don't really care though, as long as she feels safe.  
"You guys know my dad abused me, but what I didn't tell you, was that there was someone else who falls in that category too. Just in a different genre." She says quietly holding my hand and turning it over in hers. I take my other hand and brush few hairs out of her face. She doesn't smile though, I miss that. A lot.  
Edward gapes and has a very angry expression on. Making us nervous about what she is about to say.  
"When I lived with my father, by the camp, there was a solider there. His name was Michael, and he... He..." She trails off and starts shaking again.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She looks up at me, then slowly reaches up and kisses me in the cheek. Progress, Seth, that's all that matters.  
"He abused me too, just not in the same way. He never hit me, he just... He raped me... a lot." She says burying her face in her hands. I can feel my face heating up with anger, and I clench my teeth together. That's why she's so uncomfortable with... that. I mean I'm not ready either. I'd never asked her to do it or anything, I could just tell she wasn't ready.  
I look around and see their shocked faces. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie are fuming with anger. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella just look shocked. Jake looks at her with sympathy in his eyes.  
"He never left me alone, he was so demanding! He always tried things, he didn't care if I was already bruised and beaten he just... Did it anyway." She says looking around the room at us.

"I may have been pregnant." She says and I am fuming. Jasper calms me down a little and she looks at her family. She was pregnant at thirteen? How dare that scumbag to this to Angel. My Angel.  
I look at her with pain in my eyes, then slowly reach over and gently pull her into my arms. She tearlessly sobs into my chest, and I rub her hair and lean my head on top of hers.  
"I'm so sorry." Rosalie says. If I remember correctly, she was raped by her fiancé. She has this look in her eyes and she sits down beside her.  
"Thanks Rose." She says looking up again.  
"The man, he looked exactly like Michael. That's why I freaked out." She says taking my hand in hers.  
I run my free hand through my hair letting it fall in my lap.  
We all just sit there for a second, not really doing anything.

"A solider? How disrespectful." Jasper says under his breath. Jasper is definitely the most protective of Angel. I love her, but her brothers aren't really very fond of me.  
I look over at her. She lifts her eyes to mine. Everyone gets up and leaves, giving us privacy.  
We stare at each other for awhile.  
She's already right beside me, so I lean in slowly and capture my lips to hers. She gasps into the kiss, and I let go worried. She stares at my chest taking deep breaths, I look at her anticipating her next move. She places her hands on my chest, and I do the same to her arms. She leans her forehead against mine, taking slow deep breaths. I wait for her to do or say something.  
I'm in the middle of opening my mouth to say something, when she crushes her lips to mine. She tangles her hands in my hair, and I place my hands at her hips.  
She molds her lips to mine kissing me passionately. I kiss her back for a long time until I can't breathe.  
I pull back roughly, and she stares at me.

"Sorry, I forgot you had to breathe." She whispers quietly.  
She gives me the softest of smiles, you can barely see it.  
My grin is the size of Texas. She looks at me weird.  
"Your smiling again." I say grinning. She looks down, and I give her my hand to twiddle in between her fingers.

"You like it when I smile?" She says rubbing my fingers. I chuckle how could she not have noticed?  
I soften my face as she looks at me again.

"I think it's one of the most beautiful things in the world. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. In my world." I say softly, taking her hand in mine, and rubbing the promise ring I gave her. It looks so beautiful on her.  
She grins at my comment and looks down shyly. I sigh happily.  
"Seth. I'll be ready for it someday. I just need a little time, that's all. I know you'd never hurt me at all. I love that. I love you."  
She looks at me, and leans in quietly. She has her mouth right on my ear.

"Did you catch your breath yet." I grin so big, and she leans back to press her lips to mine. We kiss for a long time until she says I need to sleep. I just fold my arm over my head, and pull her against me. She curls up beside me and kisses my chest. I smile and try to fall asleep.  
If this Michael dude ever came near her again, I will tear him to shreds, but not after I have a little fun torturing him.  
But I forget he's dead and not coming back. Oh well.


End file.
